


Spider-Man: Ghost of the Past

by Dr_Mr_Prof_MagicHat



Series: Ghost of the Past [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Dark, F/M, Mystery, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mr_Prof_MagicHat/pseuds/Dr_Mr_Prof_MagicHat
Summary: Act 1, Chapter 1: The Friendly Neighborhood. It has been 5 years since the events of Spider-Verse and Miles is almost all grown-up. Finishing first year of college and 5 full years of Spider-Man, Miles has done a lot in his time. Even though he still doubts himself, New York is safe and his personal life is taking a turn for the best but something is a little...off
Relationships: Cindy Moon & Miles Morales
Series: Ghost of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763443
Kudos: 4





	Spider-Man: Ghost of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction and one of my first times writing and actual story so I hope you (the reader) enjoy it. I will try to post at some type of interval but I have a strange way of writing stories so we will see. Any who I hope you enjoy reading my first work!

Ch 1: The Friendly Neighborhood 

_ THWIP!  _ “What a beautiful afternoon,” Miles thinks to himself as he starts one of his many patrols through New York City. The warm sun fills him with joy as the summer season is hitting its peak in NYC. Many residents seem to be happier since they can enjoy the fresh blue skies dotted with clouds, the tops of buildings, and one friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Miles swings through all the mismatched buildings of NYC of all shapes and sizes as he approaches his favorite borough, Brooklyn. 

_ THWIP!  _ Not because it's close to his bed but because he can pick up free lunch at that Greek place, still surprised they haven’t closed down yet. He swings through the streets with grace but also with power. The cool breeze flowing through his masks always makes his blood pump, causing him to fly through the air as a red and black blur to many bystanders below. Miles can barely hear some of their praises as he slings himself around the corner of a brick building, worn from the many times he’s gone through this area before. To many that stay inside to cool off in the heat, he is a slide show as he passes the windows of the many who live in Brooklyn. The adrenaline, the air whooshing around you, the amazement in the eyes of the people as he swings through the old fire escapes. Swinging around is the only thing about being Spider-Man that never gets old and his favorite lesson Peter taught him just 5 years ago. 

_ THWIP!  _ The greatest feeling Miles always feels, as he soars above the head of kids playing in the fire hydrant, slightly cooling himself off in the refreshing water, is the nostalgia. Every time he watches himself through the glistening windows of the various office buildings he always imagines his spider friends right next to him when all life was about crime fighting and spray painting. The past 5 years have been a big change for Miles, each one more drastic than the last. One universe shattering event after another. Alien warlords, time travelers, cosmic forces, even spider-eating vampires. That’s not including all the stuff he has to deal with at home. From crime bosses to missed classes, who knew balancing crime fighting with a normal life was gonna be so hard. Hell, he almost missed college orientation cause this guy with a fish bowl thought faking a dragon attack was gonna make him rich or how he almost got killed when Scorpion tried toppling a construction site on his head. Miles has seen a lot, more than his friends and family here will ever know. 

* _ zzt _ * “ _ Hey web-head we got a robbery down at Sunset Park on 4th Avenue. _ ” Well, almost all his friends.

Miles cracks a smile as he responds, “It's not the same guys that tried to rob that taco place is it?” 

His radio crackles with static as a friendly voice pipes into his ear drum, “ _ Yeah it's the exact same guys from 2 weeks ago at the same exact place, they must’ve had a bad taco or something? _ ” 

Miles cracks back a response as he flexes his muscles to do a hard 180, thwipping himself over a water tower, “From Broncos? No way man, that place is clean!” 

“ _ Cleaner than that Greek place you keep going too _ ,”cracks back the friendly voice. 

“Whatever Ganke” Miles says “I’ll be there in 2 minutes!” Miles shoots himself off the top of a corner on 53rd with his powerful legs, pushing and snapping straight with brute force. If Miles didn’t already know how to control himself he easily could have broken it off. 

Ganke Lee, best friend of NYC’s web slinger or as he calls himself “the man in the chair”. Lee and Miles became friends at Visions Academy 5 years ago after the collider incident. Once they actually got to know each other they clicked right away, making it easier for Miles to go through school. Even though Ganke hated having to skip class to help Miles on some crime fighting he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Luckily they both were able to room again with each other at Empire State University. Now that their first year is out of the way they have all of summer to chill, play video games, and give Hammerhead a well needed headache. Well, Ganke just watches while Miles does all the cool flippy-flips and kicky-kicks. 

Miles flies through the air like a bullet. Whizzing past the fading sounds of the early afternoon rush hour. “Thank goodness for the webs,” Miles thinks to himself as he overhears the small basic New York road rage just below him. He zooms down 4th Avenue like the bullet metro trains roaring underneath the streets throughout the veins of the city. He finds a nice place to perch onto to get a good look at the robbery in action. He looks over to a kid in a car staring up at him in awe, eyes wider than the soft tortillas being held captive. Miles holds his finger to his mouth as he vanishes; the kid’s eyes open wide he just woke up from a dream. The child gasps and tries to tell the mother trying to just survive traffic and sadly a gunfight. 

There thugs hold the customers and workers at gunpoint, trying to collect the cash behind the register. “I told you.” one of the thugs growls “Put the money in the bag and we will just walk away!”

Each thug looks relatively the same, worn out jeans, plain shirts and jackets but each wears a different super-villain themed mask to conceal their identity. 

“I’m telling you man!” the young teenage employee squeaks “That is all the money we got in the register we just opened for lunch!” 

One thug in a Green Goblin mask seems unconvinced, “Oh yeah? What about your money box? Bring that out here!” 

The young teen gulps, “I can’t, our manager keeps it in her office and she is the only one with the key.” he says shakily, staring straight into the barrel of the shotgun aimed at his face. The thug holding the shotgun pushes it closer, “You better find a way to open or I’m gonna-WOAHH!!” 

Almost as if his jacket had a mind of its own, it tries to fly off him, making the thug throw his arms in the air and blinding his vision. Then as if his own legs are against he is knocked to the floor, out cold from the impact. The other two thugs, freak and point their guns away from the people to where the cashier stands. 

“What didya do?!” yells one of the thugs in a Mysterio mask. 

The cashier, more frightened than before, shrieks “I didn’t-I wouldn’t-” then suddenly, the other thug starts to yelp as his own gun starts to hit him in the face and he is flinged across the establishment like a sack of potatoes from the restaurants shipment this morning. The last thug, shaking, starts to circle around the middle not knowing what's going on, frantically pointing his gun at the other people around yelling for this mysterious force to show itself. “Dude, fishbowl guy? There are  _ so  _ many better villains at Forever Halloween aren't there?” Miles jabs. The thug spins around and jumps in fright at the tall, lean, protector of the city.

“I’m just saying, I would have picked Electro, he always gives people a shock!” As he says this, Miles’ body begins to surge with energy, for what feels like forever, until it jolts out of his hands as he grabs the thug, electrocuting him. The thug collapses to the floor, everyone in awe from the scene they just witnessed. Miles, smiling under the masks looks at everyone and points to the first thug by the register, “And if he wanted to be Kingpin” he says sarcastically, “he should’ve put on a few more pounds and better clothes. Like who even wears beige?” 

The crowd thunderously starts to appalled their savior from these lunchtime creeps. They start surrounding him wanting hugs, handshakes, autographs, and always pictures. People in the crowd start shouting, “You’re the man Spidey!” “Way to show them Spider-Man!” “Jonah’s wrong about you, you’re the  _ real _ hero of New York!” Always the same old stuff but Miles loves saving people so he bares through it when he can. 

“Excuse me Spider-Man” someone says shyly. Miles turns around to see one of the older employees with the name tag “Carlos” on it. “We would like to thank you for saving our store again, is there anything we can do to repay the favor?” 

Miles usually declines offers but today he needs lunch, “Tell you what, get me two burrito boxes with 2 medium Koca-Sodas and I’ll call it even.” The employees happily prepare him his free lunch and just as fast as he got their Spider-Man webs away with the chants and police sirens fading as he webs around to the next block. 

Swinging with food at his side is one of Miles’ favorite perks, other than the occasional free food. He can smell the savory scent of the burritos and side of nacho cheese as he gracefully swings through the top of the brick laid apartments. Since it isn’t so cold out anymore he is glad he and Ganke won’t have to heat up their lunch, fresh burritos are always better than from a microwave. He finally lands on the side of a worn down warehouse and checks for anyone looking. With no one in sight and a clear spidey-sense he crawls through the slightly open window to find his “man in the chair” clacking away at his keyboard surrounded by monitors, radios, and all kinds of gadgets. 

“What took you so long?” Ganke snarkily retorts as he catches his very own free food. 

“Literally had to get a cat out of a tree, that thing scratched me up more than Goblin does.” Both friends jump onto the couch and start snacking away at their well earned reward. As Miles scarfs down his food, Ganke turns on the TV, sadly still on his least favorite channel. 

“SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE!” the TV speakers crackle as the red faced mustache man screams into the camera, “Right after he HAPHAZARDLY takes out these thugs, he is seen carrying away some of the restaurant's food, CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM FOLKS?!” as the man keeps screaming, “Why can’t he does he have to take some sort of “reward”, can’t he just be grateful? He is a plague to this city and onLY YOU THE PEOPLE KEEP LETTING HI-” 

The TV switches to another channel displaying the stock market over at Wall Street. “I can’t stand that guy” sighs Ganke “It's like he has nothing better to do but complain about you saving people.” 

Miles shrugs, “He has somewhat of a point, I could have been more careful and I don’t like taking rewards from people either but I’ve never been this hungry before.” He munches down on the last of his nachos, reaching over to eat Ganke’s. 

“You gotta stop defending that guy Miles, you are a great person and hero to this city!” Ganke remarks as he slaps Miles’ hand away from his food, “Just last week you stopped that yellow weirdo from destroying Grand Central!” 

“His name is Shocker” Miles retorts “And I could have been better at NOT destroying that doughnut stand.” 

Ganke walks over in front of him, blocking his view from the TV, “I know compared to our last Spider-Man and that other Peter you still got some stuff to learn but you gotta stop beating yourself up so much I mean if you don’t think you’re a great hero now then what are you?” Ganke says holding his hands into the sky as if making a question to the heavens. 

Miles with wide eyes staring at his phone responds shakily “I am a 19 year old who has 12 missed calls from his mom!” Both Ganke and Miles shudder knowing what Mrs. Morales does when you don’t answer the phone. 

“Alright Ganke hold down the fort, I’ll swing by home and hopefully she won’t feed me to the spider-vampires,” Miles proclaims as he suits up and webs through the window. 

“You know that story still gives me nightmares?” Ganke remarks almost to himself as his friend already is back swinging through the concrete jungle. 

As Miles swings toward his home, a little more frantically than usual, he can’t get over what Ganke asked of him. “ _ If you don’t think you’re a great hero now then what are you? _ ” He thinks to himself. True, he has done many great things for the city, the world, hell the first time he did something he saved their universe. He has beaten great foes and filled the gap in the city that needed a hero. Something however, feels missing. He still feels like at any point an actual hero will show up, take his spot and carry on the show. Which won’t happen. Miles understands that his job is to keep the city safe, he understands that he is Spider-Man. He figured that out years ago. So why does he still feel like an impostor? Miles' spine grows cold, the hair on his body begins to stand up, his blood starts to boil and his muscles tense without warning.  _ Behind you _ . This message flares in his head as he turns around on a dime still slinging through the air to encounter whatever is on his tail. Nothing. Odd, his sense might not be as great as Peter’s but it's never wrong. His body starts to go back to normal except his spine still feels like someone poured slushies down his suit. As he begins to alter his course that is hard for people without webs to follow him home his phone starts to ring. Miles frantically answers the phone with a little strain to his voice as he tries to swing around the back alley ways. 

“Hi mom!” Miles tries to say with enthusiasm as he answers the call with his ear piece. 

“ _ Miles Gonzalo Morales, where are you and why have you not been answering my calls? _ ” an anger voice calls out into his ear. 

“Oh you know” Miles mentions, “at my parkour club by the park.” He created the parkour club lie as a way to explain why he sounds winded or struggling when on the phone with his mom and dad. They have been believing it for now since he shows off a few moves at a couple of birthday parties here and there. 

“ _ Young man you better stop hopping for stairs and come quick, some people from Oscorp are here about your internship! _ ” His mother tries to say joyfully but still filled with some rage. 

“Oh man really? OK mom on my way right now I’ll see you in a few minutes!” Miles says shockingly.

“ _ If you aren’t here in 10 minutes and showered you can do your internship from your room! _ ” his mom hangs up the phone. 

Miles’ mind starts to race, he can’t believe that he got the internship! He applied right before the summer but hasn’t heard anything in months. The only strange thing is why are the Oscorp people at his house instead of sending a letter? Maybe it’s a new PR thing. Miles takes a quick look around his shoulder, still nothing. Who ever was following him is long gone but even going through all the twists and turns down the secret alley ways he still feels on edge, uneasy. He’ll have to be careful and do more patrols around his house just to make sure no one is trying to find out if Spider-Man’s dad was the spider or his mom. 

Finally he arrives at his home, he enters from the roof where he can quickly change into his spare clothes he leaves in a bag. Before he goes in he gives a quick sweep around the roof but doesn’t find anything suspicious. He propels himself down the side of his building he runs up to the front door, he can’t wait to meet the people he will be working with. Miles unlocks the door and flings it open, almost tripping himself onto the floor with excitement. His eyes scan the living area, he sees his mom, and two others. One is in a lab coat, possibly the researcher he will be working under and the other man is wearing a suit and tie, handsome face, nice reddish hair. Miles cannot believe that the suited man sitting in his living room is none other than Harry Osborne, the son of the late Green Goblin. 

“Miles!” Mrs. Morales lets out a firm voice, “Where have you been? You look awful? When was the last time you cut your hair?” 

Confused, Miles turns over to the mirror next to him in the main hallway. He  _ does  _ look awful. His hair is nappy and growing all over the place, patchy facial hair all over his face and his face is a tad swollen from a lot of the fights he has gotten into the past week. 

“It's fine Mrs. Morales” Harry says jokingly, “He’ll mostly be in a lab all day and plenty of my researchers all look like they hide from the sun! Isn’t that right Dr. Shallot?”

Miles looks over to the other man sitting on his couch. He is an older gentleman, some wrinkles appearing in his lonesome face. His grayish hair receding to the back where the hairline meets the frame of his wide circular glasses. 

Dr. Shallot looks at Miles with small twinkles in his eyes, very contrasting from his boring face, he then begins to speak in a soft sarcastic tone. “Yes quite, I haven’t been to the beach in quite some time since I met Dracula?” Everyone one in the room lets out a good laugh except Miles gives a nervous chuckle. He has had too much experience with vampires to find them funny. 

“You young man have one of the finest resumes out of all the candidates!” the researcher begins to explain. “The reason why we are here in person is because of  _ how  _ extraordinary it is, I mean your paper on bio-mechanics and prosthetics is astounding! Almost a full working prototype as well.” 

Miles is taken aback by the man’s praise, “Well, my dad is an officer and sometimes those guys get pretty beat up, not to mention all of America’s heroes.” 

Harry chuckles “Which is why we want you to not just be an intern, but one of our main researchers!” Miles and his mother are shocked. His mom nearly falls out of her chair, dropping her coffee on the floor. 

“Oh my goodness!” Mrs. Morales exclaims. 

“That’s-why that’s-” “Awesome!” Miles says as he perks up and moves closer to the two men. “I mean, that is really  _ really  _ great but I still have school and my parents to worry about.” 

Harry gets up and puts his hand on Miles’ shoulder. He is a lot taller than Miles would have expected but he still is a few inches above the late-Goblin’s son. “Miles” he says, “When you work for Oscorp you aren’t just an employee, you’re family. Not only will we make sure you’re on top of it at school, but your parents won’t have to worry about it either.” 

Despite Harry being the son of the late Norman Osborne, Miles can tell that he is different from his monstrous father. Mrs. Morales basically faints in her chair, Miles quick to hold her up to keep her from falling out. Harry and Dr. Shallot make sure she is fine before they continue their pitch. 

“Miles” Dr. Shallot begins to speak, “You are a very talented and intelligent young man, I want you on my team to help the world.” 

Miles looks towards them and then back at his mom. She lovingly takes her hand and holds his rough grown face. She feels and sees a grown man standing in front of her but when she looks into Mile’s eyes she sees her loving little boy staring back at her. 

“Honey, you are growing up so fast.” She says quietly, a little quiver to her voice. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.” 

Miles takes her hand in his own and closes his eyes, absorbing his mother’s words and love. He never thought life would come at him this fast. Time doesn’t slow down when you’re Spider-Man. 

He puts her hand down, gives a small wink, “I know mom.” He says kindly as he stands up and walks over to Harry. Miles extends his hand, looks into Harry’s eyes with confidence and speaks up proudly; “When do I start Boss?” Harry gives out a hardy laugh and shakes Miles’ hand. Both are surprised in how strong the handshake was being that both Miles and Harry are pretty slim. 

“Oh happy to have you aboard Miles!” The doctor reaches and grabs Miles’ hand for a quick and frantic handshake barely holding in his excitement gaining a new colleague. Harry ushers him to the door.

“Come on now Dr. Shallot we gotta get back and let Miles have some time to celebrate.” 

As both men are heading out the door Harry turns back to Miles with a big smile and says “Make sure you visit Aunt May, she hasn’t heard from you in a bit.” 

As Harry drives off Miles is bewildered, befuddled and baffled. “How on Earth…?” He says under his breath as his mom pulls him in for a hug. “Your father will be excited to hear about this, I’ll get dinner ready and cook your favorite tonight!” She runs off inside to prep the kitchen. Miles goes inside to clean himself up a bit, despite the opportunity he was given he looks like Kingpin threw a truck at him. 

Miles walks into his room and gives a small chuckle to himself. It looks exactly the same since he went to college. I guess his mom and dad don’t have any plans in making a workout room. He drops some of his stuff on his bed as he grabs some new clothes to change into after his shower. His room is a lot smaller than he remembers, or is he just bigger? He looks at the mirror on his door comparing his size to everything else in the room. Yup, definitely taller. “I guess being Spider-Man comes with some perks.” He thinks to himself as he heads toward the bathroom. As he stands under the hot running water he gives a huge sigh of relief. Miles starts to notice his body feel heavier, more relaxed. He hasn’t felt this way in awhile. Between everything he does as Spider-Man and his school life, Miles usually doesn’t have a lot of time to relax, making the most out of the times he gets to sleep and that's if he sleeps. As he begins washing himself he winces when his sandalwood body wash seeps into some of his scars and scratches all over his body. Being a superhero is not as easy as the first time he put on the suit. Miles runs the shampoo into his hair as he goes through his memories. He reminisces about the first time he made his suit in Parker’s cave. His suit has had some minor changes over the years such as insulation and some light armor but the design hasn’t changed one bit. Unlike some of the other Spider-Men he has met with some wacky designs. His favorite though has always been Gwen's; the way it fits well to her body and how the colors always complemented her surroundings. He sits there in deep thought until the smell of his mom’s pasteles break his focus. Miles quickly steps out, dries off, and begins to work a razor around his face. Once he is done he looks into the mirror and is a little confused about the reflection staring back. Even though his face is smooth it has some aging and hardness to it, a more mature handsome face than his young boyish look. Miles takes a hand and messes around with his hair. It's thick and messy like it was when he was when he started school at Visions, each small curl giving him a small memory of the past five years. He looks at the pair of eyes staring back at him. They radiate and shine back at him like the bronze flame of the Statue of Liberty reflecting off the setting sun entering the horizon. Miles stares deeper into his eyes as he loses himself in thought. His eyes, missing the same bright spark from five years ago, now longing and searching but lost in mystery. 

His mom’s voice breaks through his concentration, “Miles! Ganke needs you on the phone!” Miles snaps out of his focus and replies, “Tell him one second!” He hopes Ganke isn’t calling him about some crime, he really wants some pasteles. 

In clean clothes, Miles takes hold of the phone from his mom, “This better be important Lee.” Miles only calls him that when he is agitated and currently he has a feeling he is gonna miss dinner. 

“ _ I am sorry Miles but your dad used the Spider-Comm and he said there is a crime scene you need to look at. _ ” Ganke spews into the phone. 

Miles takes a deep sign and hangs up the phone, “Mom something happened at the lab with my summer project, I gotta go.” he quickly explains as he is almost out the door. 

“Oh  cariño don’t you worry, I’ll save you some in the fridge.” Miles goes over, gives her a quick hug and kiss on the check and hurries out the door and scales the side of his building with no effort. Quickly, Miles changes into his suit and swings off into the night. The lights of the city shine like the stars off the dark sky, the cool summer breeze going through his suit. Miles swings himself furiously through the air, propelling himself with incredible speed. Whatever the situation is, it better be more important than his mom’s pasteles or some low life thug has got a lot of explaining to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery? Maybe. I hope you liked the story. I love Miles as a character cause I feel like there is a lot of ways he can be molded and portrayed and its cool to see. Peter is awesome but a little too stagnate for my taste. I picked Spider-Verse instead of actual comics cause I am hyped for Spider-Verse 2 and I thought this would be easier for some people while also adding a crazy amount of references. Also forgive me, I am unversed in Spanish so if you know good phrases or can send link an online dictionary for me that would be great. I still want to try and get Miles' background and everything justice. If you have any questions please leave them in the comments. If you have constructive critiques please leave those in the comments as well. Thank you!


End file.
